The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder which utilizes the rotatory force of a tape driving motor for ejecting a cassette, and which is capable of stopping the motor before the end of the ejecting operation.
It is highly advisable to utilize the rotatory force of a motor for ejecting a tape cassette to reduce the operating force. With this ejecting system, however, it is necessary to take the trouble to stop the motor after the cassette ejection.